Love's Repetition: Fixing What Has Shattered
by Kitty Amani
Summary: OCxAtticus; OCxJaden; Ariala Is Trapped In A Cycle With Atticus That Does Nothing But Cause Her Pain.    Follows Lyrics Of "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. I Do Not Own The Anime Or The Song, But I Do Own My OCs ;D


_**Love's Repetition: Fixing What Has Shattered**_

_**(Following the Lyrics of "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri)**_

**By: DreamingBlackFire **

**(Dedicated to Quizilla's Lovely "Lazaran")**

Ariala didn't hear Dr. Crowler announce that class was dismissed, so even though all the other students rose from their seats, talking excitedly about how freshman year was about to come to a close, she just set there, lost in thought. Akane, in the first row of the Slifer section, was now sitting on the desk, giggling uncontrollably at Jaden's impression of the professor who had been directing the class just moments before. Syrus was on her other side, shaking his head and his roommate with a wide grin on his face. It didn't take long for the room to clear out, but when it did, the three slackers began to make their way out as well. However, before they made it to the door, the raven haired girl caught sight of the blonde, unmoving Obelisk. Breaking away from her two companions and assuring them that she would see them later that night, she made her way over to the blue-eyed beauty. A flash of red in front of Ariala brought her back into reality, and she glanced up at her best friend with a half-smile.

"Heh, sorry, Akane," She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I guess I spaced."

"Completely," Akane nodded before lowering her voice just above a whisper even though they were the only two in the room. "Are you thinking about Atty again?" Ariala sighed helplessly, replaying the on and off relationship in her head for the thousandth time that day. Ever since Atticus had recovered from what Ariala and Akane labeled the "Nightshroud Incident," he had expressed interest in Ariala, but at the same time, also expressing interest to other girls, especially his so called fan girls. He had never cheated on her, no, he wasn't like that, but when he got bored he'd simply leave and come back when he missed her. Ariala held back the tears and pushed the idea that the leaving stage was fast approaching to the back of her mind. She shook her head furiously, rising to her feet and forcing a smile.

"No way," She waved a hand as if to dismiss the subject. "I'm not always thinking about him." Akane stared at her before holding her breath and rolling her eyes as she turned and began walking away. Ariala blinked after her, confused. As if reading her mind, Akane faced her again, glaring menacingly.

"Why do you have to lie to me?" She voiced and quickly turned around before the blonde answered the rhetorical question and continued on her leave. Ariala quickly pulled herself together and followed her friend from the room.

"_**I Know I Can't Take One More Step Towards You,**_

_**Cause All That's Waiting Is Regret."**_

Summer. Ariala set by herself in her room, sobbing uncontrollably. Her cell phone continued to vibrate loudly, almost with a second's pause, on her bedside table with texts from her friends, proving that Alexis loved to broadcast to the world when her brother kicked Ariala to curb; some friend. Glancing at the cellular screen, she noticed a majority of what was on there had come from either Akane or Jaden, both amazing people, but she just couldn't talk to them right now. She knew, however, that Akane would be over there soon anyway, just as she always was when stuff such as this happened, so she knew she had to pull herself together. Pushing herself up off of the bed, she clumsily glided over to her vanity mirror. She quickly dried her face in order to reapply all the make-up that she had cried off. The doorbell rang at the same moment in which she decided that she was presentable. A sigh escaped her freshly glossed lips as she shuffled from her room and down the stairs, running her fingers through her golden mane before opening the door to reveal the stunning smile of Akane.

"I brought cookies!" She exclaimed over enthusiastically, which immediately knocked Ariala to her knees, once again overcome by a wave of depression. Akane fell to her side, tossing the cookies down without care, and she held the blonde all night, lending her shoulder to catch the waterfalls that flowed from her once sparkling eyes.

"_**And Don't You Know I'm Not Your Ghost Anymore,**_

_**You Lost The Love I Loved The Most."**_

"How's about a double date!" Akane burst into her best friend's room dramatically.

"Don't you knock?" Ariala hissed, glancing away from her reflection and over her shoulder to glare daggers at the Goth that had begun to move toward the rich, spoiled brat, wearing a sort of cocky smile.

"Good, you're back to normal," She giggled, dropping to her knees, her purple and black plaid skirt parachuting around her thighs, and laid her head her head in Ariala's lap affectionately. Ariala let her features soften and she sighed lightly before stroking the black hair that now cascaded of her legs. Akane continued as her companion settled down. "So, double date?"

"With who?" She questioned, trying her hardest to keep the hurt from her voice. She wasn't ready for this; she'd never be ready for this.

"Syrus," She answered in a sort of sing-songy voice, followed by a high pitched giggle, one that Ariala had never heard from her before. She continued stroking Akane's hair in dead silence, revealing her uncertainty. Akane suddenly shot up, earning a surprised shriek from Ariala, whose hands she snatched up into her own. "Look, Ari, you'll never get over Atty by sitting around the house and moping all the time. Ariala snatched her hands from Akane and rose to her feet so fast that the pearl white chair that matched her vanity mirror went tumbling over behind her. Akane blinked up at her, as if she was unsure about what had just happened.

"I'm over Atticus," Ariala's eyes flared angrily. Akane, whose eyes suddenly reflected the same intensity, climbed to her feet and put her face only inches away from her friend's.

"Then prove it," Her voice shot like venom through Ariala's veins and she had to resist the urge to shiver, for that would show weakness.

"Fine, I will!" She quickly turned on her heel and marched over to her basketball court sized closet, to which she threw the door open and stormed in, the light inside coming on automatically. The high walls were lined with unlimited shoes and gorgeous jewelry, most of which she never had or would wear, and throughout the middle of the room were clothes racks, not in any sort of order which drove Akane up the wall. Ariala approached the nearest rack and started her hunt for the perfect outfit that would make Syrus so hot, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. She didn't need Atty; and, tonight, she was going to have an amazing time with her best friend and the Truesdale brothers.

"_**I Learned To Live Half Alive,**_

_**And Now You Want Me One More Time."**_

"Atticus?" Ariala stared at what she assumed must have an illusion on her front porch. He smiled brilliantly at her, his muddy river brown hair falling over his shoulders perfectly as it always did, and his eyes sparkling brightly, a beauty so strong Ariala felt her knees grow weak.

"Ari," He stepped up to her, kissing her kissing her lips lightly. "Hey, baby, I missed you." Ariala remained silent, two shocked to even open her mouth. Atticus immediately noticed the reaction, causing him to laugh loudly as he slipped his arm around her bare waist. "You look nice," He motioned to her outfit consisting of a royal purple, V-neck mid-drift and jean skirt that feel to her knees. "Why don't we go out?" Before she could answer, he pulled her out of the house, shutting the door behind them before guiding her down the sidewalk. Ariala, eventually, after hearing Atticus talk about himself for almost ten minutes, smiled slightly and leaned her head against his shoulder, loving the warmth that she had missed so much.

"_**And Who Do You Think You Are,**_

_**Running Round Leaving Scars,**_

_**Collecting Your Jar Of Hearts,**_

_**And Tearing Love Apart." **_

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Akane brought her fist down hard on the table, sending the salt shaker tumbling over and getting a shriek from Ariala, in addition to drawing the eyes of almost everyone in the coffee shop. Zane set quietly at her side, sipping at a cup of coffee, not even acknowledging the fact that his girlfriend was going berserk. Ariala figured that maybe he became accustomed to her random mood swings and outbursts right now.

"What do you mean?" She decided to play innocent, hoping to avoid a public scene, for she was way too good for that. She knew better than to express her personal affairs outside her own home.

"Are you stupid?" She leaned over the table, gripping the pink embroidered collar of Ariala's shirt and jerking her forward into the table. Ariala's middle exploded with pain as she rammed into the wood, a small cough escaping her lips. "Atticus again? Really?"

"Akane, it's going to be different this time," She choked out. "He promised." Instead of her words calming her friend down like she was expecting, they were followed by a low growl and Ariala was thrown back against her seat as Akane released her and turned to Zane. "I'm done here," She pushed her chair out and stormed out of the coffee shop, stopping just outside to wait for Zane. He set down his cup, his face emotionless before standing. Before he turned to leave, however, he locked eyes with Ariala.

"Atticus is my best friend, and you're like my little sister." He paused, as if trying to figure out how to word his thoughts. "I don't choose sides in petty drama, but if you want to be happy, I'd give up on Atty." And with that, he left. Ariala watched as when he came up at Akane's side she smiled slightly at him before he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. That's what Ariala wanted more than anything, but what sucked was she wanted it with Atty.

"_**You're Gonna Catch A Cold,**_

_**From The Ice Inside Your Soul,**_

_**So Don't Come Back For Me,**_

_**Who Do You Think You Are?**_

"I don't understand," For the first time ever, Atticus looked seriously upset, as if he was going to cry. Ariala swallowed, keeping her cool the best that she could. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and apparently neither could he. She put on a "too cool for school" attitude, sticking her nose in the air and flipping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder.

"I just need some time to myself," She pretended to be more interested in her bright pink, freshly manicured nails then the man in front of her; bad idea.

"Actually, I'm glad you said that, I was thinking the same thing." He smiled at her and instantly she lost her calm composure. Her heart shattered like crystal inside her chest and it became hard to breath.

"Y-you were?" She questioned, hoping that she heard him wrong, but she knew she hadn't. She knew that once again, he was standing in front of her, hurting her, breaking her, just as he always did.

"Yeah, definitely," He leaned in and kissed her now quivering lips before he turned to head off, waving at her over his shoulder. "I'll catch you around, babe. Call me later, okay?" He ventured down the sidewalk and as soon as he turned the corner, she lost it.

"_**I Hear You're Asking All Around,**_

_**If I Am Anywhere To Be Found."**_

"What do you want, Atty?" Akane answered the phone. She had tried to ignore the calls for Ariala's sake, but the dumbass would not get the hint that she didn't want to speak with him. Ariala set at her side, ear against the other side of the phone. She figured it was about her since Atty had been calling her phone all week without an answer. The calls got so frequent and annoying that she eventually just turned her phone all the way off, telling Akane to call the house phone is she needed her.

"Do you know what's up with Ari's phone?" He asked, completely oblivious as always. "I kept calling but it might be broken, or else she turned it off. Say, do you happen to know where she is by any chance. I went by her house earlier and stood out there for about an hour but there was no answer and no one came home."

"Well, obviously, Atty, she doesn't want to see you, and quite frankly I don't want to talk to you. Goodbye." She then hung up the phone and turned back to her friend. "Now what were we talking about?" Ariala stared at her best friend, before glancing away sheepishly. Akane raised her eyebrow before poking Ari's temple multiple times. "Is something up with you?" Ariala couldn't help but smile slightly.

"No, I just love you," She told her best friend in the world. The one who set with her through everything no matter how mad or annoyed she was, the one who held her when she felt alone, the one who tried her damnedest to make things better for her, the one who took care of her before boys were even an issue. Akane shot Ariala a crooked smile.

"Ha, doesn't everyone?" She joked, and they both fell into a fit of giggles.

"_**But I've Grown Too Strong,**_

_**To Ever Fall Back In Your Arms."**_

"Duel Academy," Ariala smiled over at Akane. "I missed it." Akane didn't smile, but continued to stare at the ground, making designs in the dust with the toe of her shoe.

"I'm going to miss Zane being here with me," She voiced softly. Ariala rarely ever saw Akane in a vulnerable state, but when she did, it was usually because of the one who was definitely going to be her future husband. Ariala wrapped a comforting arm around her friend.

"I'm sure you'll get by," Her voice came out more sarcastic then she meant for it to, but it brought a smile to the darkly dressed girl's face.

"I know, but still," She shook her head before glancing up. "Hey look, there's Jaden and Syrus!" She nodded toward the two boys who came running over to them.

"Sup," Jaden smiled at Akane, who smiled back before the Slifer boy turned his head toward the blonde at her side. "Ari, you look really pretty today." His compliment took everyone standing there by surprise and brought a faint blush the Obelisk's face. A finger went to her lip as her feet kind of crossed and her other arm went behind her back, a sort of embarrassed stance.

"Thanks, Jay," But he didn't hear her, for he ran off to say high to Alexis and Atticus, who shot her a grin that suddenly made her sick to her stomach.

"_**I Learned To Live Half Alive**_

_**And Now You Want Me One More Time."**_

"Hey, babe," Atticus approached his lovely ex, who was gliding swiftly down the hall toward her class.

"Hello, Atticus," She responded almost emotionlessly, which made his face twist in confusion, but he shook the feeling off before continuing.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out this Saturday, and maybe we could, you know, get together again." He smiled his infamous smile, the one that sparkled brightly, too brightly for anyone to resist. To his and her surprise, however, Ariala ignored it and just shook her head.

"Sorry, Atty, I'm busy," She answered, making him stop in his tracks. Ariala continued on to her class, entering the room, eyes immediately locking onto the best duelist at Duel Academy. She made her way over nervously, before flashing a smile.

"Good Morning, Jaden," She twisted a piece of her blonde hair between her fingers, staring down at her feet. Akane watched the Obelisk girl and smirked, loving the fact that she was finally falling for someone who would treat her well. Jaden leaned forward on the desk, immediately interested in her instead of the conversation that he had been having with Hassleberry, who tried to protest before Akane threw her hand over his mouth and shot him a death glare.

"_**And Who Do You Think You Are,**_

_**Running Round Leaving Scars,**_

_**Collecting Your Jar Of Hearts,**_

_**And Tearing Love Apart."**_

"Why are you playing my brother?" Alexis hissed, making sure that she got as close to Ariala's face as she could, causing the young girl to shrink under her stare. Akane stepped up and pushed Alexis away from her friend and stepped in front of her.

"Go away, Alexis, okay?" Akane poked her in the chest before shoving her backward again, almost into a wall. "Exactly what are you playing at?"

"I could ask Ari that same question," She glared over Akane's shoulder at her target, who she looked as if she was going to start toward again, so Akane moved over in front of her line of vision.

"Just because not everyone expresses an interest in the Rhodes family, doesn't mean they are playing anyone." Akane got in Alexis's face this time. "People get over people and life goes on got it." She shoved her once more, this time back into the wall before turning and grabbing Ariala and pulling her from the hallway.

"Thank you, Akane."

"No Problem, Ari. I hate that bitch."

"_**You're Gonna Catch A Cold,**_

_**From The Ice Inside Your Soul, **_

_**So Don't Come Back For Me,**_

_**Who Do You Think You Are?"**_

"Why can't we be together?" Atticus pleaded with her, on his knees, in the hall in front of the whole school. "Please, Ari, I miss you. I swear I'll be better this time!" Ariala felt glares and angry glances on her, all upset that she was treated one of the most dignified and charming guys on campus this way; and him being submissive as he was right now really appealed to her. Chewing on her bottom lip she thought for a second before sighing and looking away from him.

"Fine, Atty, one more chance," Before the words were even all the way out of her mouth, he scooped her up in his arms and held her so tight that she could barely breath. Over his shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Akane, who glared at her before shaking her head, and Jaden, who seemed distraught, definitely not like him at all. Akane took hold of him arm and slowly pulled him away, Syrus following, a look of true anger on his face. Ariala didn't even know it was possible for him to be angry. They disappeared from her vision as Atticus set her back down and kissed her passionately; which caused many students to start cheering, that is, except Atticus's other playmates.

"_**It Took So Long Just To Feel Alright,**_

_**Remember How To Put Back The Light In My Eyes."**_

"Hey, Akane," Ariala muttered, stopping in front of her friend who just sort of stared at her emotionlessly, which Ariala wondered if she had learned from. She sighed and looked at the ground, making patterns in the dust with the toes of her shoes. "Um, Atty, dumped me again."

"And?" She scoffed, obviously thinking I had come to her to cry and complain. I bit my bottom lip before smiling slightly.

"And I'm alright," Her response brought about a spark in Akane's eyes and a twitch in the corner of her mouth.

"Really?" Her voice seemed enthusiastic, almost joyous. Ariala hesitated before she nodded, a smile forming on her face, a big one. Akane, who could always tell if her friend was lying, also smiled and embraced the young girl tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'm so proud of you, Ari, I really am," She whispered in her ear. Ariala relaxed against Akane and let her hold her as long as she wanted. The warmth of Akane had become comforting from her when they were children, for she had always held the "princess" when her parents were downstairs fighting and let her cry on her shoulder. When the hug ended, Ariala dared to ask.

"Is Jaden mad at me, or do I still have a chance?" She blushed bright red and Akane smirked at her, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you ask and find out?" She teased before she burst of laughing and walked away, leaving Ariala standing alone, still confused on what she should do next.

"_**I Wish I Had Missed The First Time That We Kissed,**_

_**Cause You Broke All Your Promises,**_

_**And Now You're Back,**_

_**You Don't Get To Get Me Back."**_

"Atticus, I don't wish to speak to you anymore." She stated bluntly into the phone, gripping Jaden's hand for support. He smiled gently and her and grasped on to hers tightly.

"What do you mean?" Atticus pouted into the phone. "Baby, I love you."

"No, you don't Atticus, and I don't want to do this anymore." She thought she'd be crying at this point, not necessarily because of Atticus, but because of the drastic change that was about to take place. Instead, she was clam. Syrus and Akane set on the floor, listening intently. Hassleberry was on the top bunk, dead silent for the first ever it seemed like.

"Do what?" He questioned sincerely. Ariala sighed.

"Play games, I don't want you to only want me when you're bored." She explained, glancing at Akane, who nodded, encouraging her to go on. Ariala nodded back. "I want to be happy, like really happy." There was silence on the other end for what seemed like several minutes.

"Baby, I can change, I swear."

"I'm tired of empty promises, Atticus. I have to go. Bye." And she hung up the phone.

"_**And Who Do You Think You Are,**_

_**Running Round Leaving Scars, **_

_**Collecting Your Jar Of Hearts,**_

_**And Tearing Love Apart."**_

Ariala felt a sense of relief inside herself from that point on. Now, when she walked past Karma, or Trinity, or Moki, and saw them off to the side of the hall crying because it was their turn to wait while Atticus went with another girl, she no longer felt sorry for them. Now she knew, she understood, that they were doing it to themselves. Every night now, she'd go to the Slifer dorms to see her true friends, and she began to spend more and more time with Jaden. That's when she also began to realize what true love was and what a real relationship should be based on, and when Jaden asked her to go out to dinner one Saturday night, she didn't have to even think about her answer. She met up with Akane and they picked out her outfit and make-up together. She had a smile on her face the whole time, too, which seemed to put Akane in a good mood as well.

"_**You're Gonna Catch A Cold,**_

_**From The Ice Inside Your Sould,**_

_**So Don't Come Back For Me,**_

_**Don't Come Back At All."**_

"Hey, guys," Atticus smiled at Jaden and Ariala, who quickly hid behind her new boyfriend, not wanting this to happen again. But the next thing out of his mouth surprised her. "I just came to say sorry, Ari, and I wish you too the best." He held his hand out to Jaden. Ariala looked up at Jaden, who smiled at Atticus and shook his hand.

"Thanks, bro," He replied. Atticus nodded before giving them a small wave and walking away. Ariala stared after him, stunned, but when Jaden turned to her smiled, Atticus vanished from her mind once again as they plunged back into the conversation of a double date one day with Akane and Zane.

"_**And Who Do You Think You Are, **_

_**Running Round Leaving Scars, **_

_**Collecting Your Jar Of Hearts,**_

_**And Tearing Love Apart.**_

_**You're Gonna Catch A Cold,**_

_**From The Ice Inside Your Soul,**_

_**So Don't Come Back For Me,**_

_**Don't Come Back At All."**_

"What are you thinking about?" Jaden asked, his lips brushing against her ear and sending a shiver up her spine. She blushed and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, making a pattern in the sand with her finger.

"About you," She responded.

"_**Who Do You Think You Are?"**_

"What about me?" He pressed on, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. She blushed brighter red as her arm brushed against his bare stomach. He looked so good in his blue and red trunks and she found herself hoping he was aroused by her lime green bikini.

"Just how happy you make me,"

"_**Who Do You Think You Are?"**_

At that moment, Atticus passed in front of them in his wetsuit, carrying his surfboard. He gave the couple a tiny wave, but neither of them waved back, for they were too wrapped up in each other. Ariala smiled as Jaden pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with so much love care, it was something hadn't known before. She kissed back, never wanting it to stop. This was real. Atticus was nothing but a player, a fake. He could never have this.

"_**Who Do You Think You Are?"**_

"I love you," He spoke into the kiss. In response she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as she could, making him push her backwards to lay in the sand.

"Ewwwwww," Akane taunted from not too far away. Jaden broke the kiss and the two of them glanced to the water's edge where Akane was making gaging noises, sending Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, shut up," Ariala laughed, too. Jaden smiled, climbing to his feet then helping Ariala up, giving her a quick kiss before running down to his friends. The four boys took off into the water as Ariala approached Akane, who was smirking.

"Sex on the Beach is a drink, dear, not a call to action." She shook her head as if she was disappointed, making Ariala roll her eyes.

"You're so annoying sometimes," She voiced, making Akane's eyes grow wide.

"Wow, girl, standing up for yourself a lot lately?" She held her hands up in a defensive stance and backed up teasingly. Ariala smiled.

"I found strength within myself because of you guys." She explained, watching Jaden as he dunked Bastion under the water, only to shoved under by Hassleberry afterwards. She giggled to herself.

"Thank you, Akane, for everything."

"Ha, you know how I do. I'm a beast."


End file.
